Not to Reason Why
by Butch 2.0
Summary: A strange energon signal alerts both Autobots and Decepticons; follows the events of "The Powermaster".


**Not to Reason Why**

_Story takes place in the G1 continuity. It follows The Powermaster and The Return of Wheeljack story arcs._

Galvatron roared in disbelief as he watched the footage recorded by Sqawktalk during the battle that had raged over Metroplex. He stopped the footage at the same place each time where Sky Lynx unloaded the Autobots. There was Optimus Prime and not too many shots later he had merged with his trailer and become some sort of Super Optimus Prime.

Galvatron's fury recycled itself as he watched the Super Optimus Prime dismantle the Combiners Bruticus and the new Piranacon with deadly powerful shots. When the Decepticons had retreated, this new Optimus had been advancing on Trypticon itself. Unbelieveable. Galvatron looked at Cyclonus, Scourge, Onslaught, Snaptrap, and Soundwave. "How does something like this even happen?" he asked, bashing his fist on the computer console in disgust.

"I am not sure, master. Don't forget that you took out Scorponok," suggested Cyclonus.

"Took out is rather strong, Cyclonus. Zarak will fix his beast at some point, but at least we got rid of those Hive interlopers," answered Galvatron.

"Which brings up another issue, we former Targetmasters need to be issued new weapons," mentioned Scourge.

"That is easily enough handled. However it will be much tougher to find new heads for the former Headmasters," rebutted Cyclonus.

Onslaught looked around the room and noted the presence of Snaptrap. "Perhaps, we misjudged the Nebulan technology. Maybe there was something about it that the Autobots discovered that we missed."

Snaptrap spoke curtly, "The two humans became engines for the two Autobots."

Onslaught added, "That's right. One the moon, the thing that allowed Optimus to transform into the new form was the engine. It was much like a Headmaster, just not at the head."

Cyclonus commented, "We were more powerful as Targetmasters, maybe the union of two beings is the trick."

Galvatron answered, "There must be more to it than that, but we still have Reflector's diagrams from his espionage mission. Soundwave, send for the Constructicons. Let's see what the engineers can come up with."

Scourge protested, "Lord Galvatron, there is not much to work with here on Charr and we don't have the energon for a major project right now."

"Then find me a planet where there is sufficient energon. I'll deal with the problem of building materials. The Constructicons have always been very resourceful in the past," sneered Galvatron.

Optimus and Chip walked next to each other. It was all very strange, particularly with Chip walking in his white, red, and grey exosuit. Their new relationship as Powermaster partners made the two stay near each other. As Optimus walked on the lit Cybertronian platform, he felt a little guilty for keeping Chip around like this. He had not asked Wheeljack to make him a Powermaster, and yet could not deny the power that had resulted. If he had thought long enough, he might even have felt bad for robbing the moon of its defenses. The former battle station was now in the form of a trailer also near to Optimus.

"Optimus, I would like to ask you something," started Chip.

"Shoot," responded Optimus.

"When you fought on the moon and then again when we fought for Metroplex, I could feel everything about the battle. It was like I could read your thoughts. Did you notice anything similar?" asked Chip.

"Yes, I think so. I thought I could hear someone reminding me to be steady, always steady," answered Optimus.

"Do you think Wheeljack knew that would happen?" asked Chip.

"If he did, he did not say so," answered Optimus. "From what I have been told by Kup and Brainstorm, the bonding process often acts in this manner. I won't spill your secrets, Chip."

"No, it's not that. I am wondering what would happen if we remained combined all the time. I think eventually our minds would start to meld and become one. For the Targetmasters it is no big deal because their guns are separate. The Headmasters might notice it, but the Nebulans seem to keep themselves separate from time to time. There is one person though who remains combined all of the time, at least as much as I noticed," said Chip.

"Red Alert…I mean Getaway," answered Optimus.

"Due to his injured condition, Getaway needs Rev in order to function normally. Otherwise he has to be hooked up to some external power source. If you want Getaway and Rev to remain separate minds, then some one has to find a way to fix Getaway's power problem," said Chip.

"This was something I had not thought about. No point in bringing it up to Wheeljack though. If he had an answer, he would have fixed Getaway by now. It's times like these that I miss Ratchet and Hoist. Maybe I can have Perceptor look at it," answered Optimus.

"Optimus, this is Goldbug," came a voice through the communications channel.

"What is it, Goldbug?" asked Optimus.

"I just got a funny reading on the scope, and I think you should take a look," said Goldbug.

"I'll be right there," answered Optimus.

Goldbug was managing one of the terminals on Teletraan II which was responsible for scanning for energon. He noticed Prime and Chip as they came in and waved them over. "It's over here, Optimus. It's the strangest thing. I swear that when we scanned that area yesterday, there wasn't anything there. Now it is registering a huge spike on that planet right there," explained Goldbug. He pointed at a planet on the screen.

"What planet is that, Goldbug?" asked Optimus.

"Uhh…Trapezus. There's nothing otherwise notable about the planet, but now it has enough energon to rival Cybertron. If the Decepticons…" started Goldbug.

"Ever got it, they might try to recapture Cybertron. This will need to be investigated. Get a shuttle ready, and send Blitzwing, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, and the Throttlebots. I am going to go to Earth to check our defenses there. This could be a diversion," said Optimus. "Tell Ultra Magnus he's in charge up here and keep communications open with Nebulos."

With that Optimus Prime left on board Sky Lynx for Earth with Chip and the trailer. Goldbug informed the various team members of their missions. Ultra Magnus assumed charge of Cybertron. The Throttlebots boarded first, followed by the bigger members of the assault team. Goldbug remained behind, running diagnostics on the energon tracking software.

"It's right there, the largest energon surge I've ever seen," said Reflector. "It's got to be an error. It wasn't there two minutes ago."

"Don't be so hasty, Reflector. This could be the luck be have been waiting for. But we must get there before the Autobots do and secure the supply. Scourge! Take the Sweeps with you and secure the energon on the planet…" started Galvatron.

"Trapezus," added Reflector.

"…Trapezus. Take the Stunticons with you. Take the Seekers with you as well, I want no chances that we lose this. Reflector, go with him and verify the energon," finished Galvatron.

"Right, Lord Galvatron. I shall not fail," said Scourge with a neutral tone. "Shall I take Astrotrain?"

"Yes, and hurry," answered Galvatron. He needed this energon to try his master plan and he could not let the Autobots have it. First Trapezus, tomorrow the universe.

Prime's arrival on Earth met little fanfare. Optimus came off of Sky Lynx with Chip close behind and headed toward the hospital. Upon entering Metroplex's medical facility, he saw a row of medical bays in a row. Casualty ward, he thought to himself. However this was exactly where he wanted to be. He looked down the row of recovering Autobots and he could see Wheeljack and Cliffjumper. He must remember to say something to them when he returned. He turned away and continued to the communications room where Blaster seemed to be perplexed.

"Prime! Am I glad to see you. Our energon detector has been going off like crazy, some dance floor called Trapezus," started Blaster.

"Cybertron has received similar readings. We have dispatched a task force to secure the planet," answered Optimus.

"That sounds good," answered Blaster.

"In fact, they should be arriving now. See if you can reach them and then send for Getaway," said Optimus.

"Eject, you know what to do," responded Blaster as the little blue robot took off to find the other Autobot Powermaster. "Don't know where you found that Getaway rookie, but he's a good one."

"Yes, he fights like a true veteran. Blaster, have you found the task force?" asked Optimus.

"Got the tune right here, Prime. This is Earth calling Sunstreaker, come in Sunstreaker," radioed Blaster.

"Sunstreaker here, we have made landfall. Not a lot here. Just a lot of silica dust like you find near human oceans. Flat, sandy. Hope the wind doesn't ruin my finish up here," said Sunstreaker's voice.

"Have you found the energon?" asked Optimus.

"Negative, we're closing in on the source. Looks like it is emanating from the core. Looks like we may be digging. Fortunately Sideswipe has his drivers ready. Hold on, there's something up ahead…what is that? What do you mean it's Breakdown?" went Sunstreaker's voice and then the line went dead.

"I've lost them, Prime. The connection went dead, some interference…" stammered Blaster.

"You mean Sunstreaker's not dead?" asked Optimus.

"No, the radio frequencies are just out. It would be different if he had expired," answered Blaster.

"Well, we know the Stunticons are there. Get a shuttle with Pipes and his buddies and send them to Trapezus," said Optimus. As Rewind left to carry out the order, Getaway arrived to see the consternation of the Metroplex communications room. It was nothing compared to the consternation on Trapezus.

Sunstreaker and his crew were able to push back the Stunticons with sheer numbers. Once the aerial support arrived, the situation deteriorated badly as the Autobots except for Blitzwing were forced to find cover. Sunstreaker looked at Mirage, "Mirage, Earth got cut off. Try ringing Cybertron. We are going to need help."

Mirage nodded and disappeared, walking away from the battlefield to transmit to Cybertron. It was scratchy, but he got through. "Mirage to Cybertron. Come in Cybertron." Fire and blasts flew around him as the Seekers Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, and Sunstorm pounded the Throttlebots. Only Chase seemed to be able to respond.

"This is Goldbug, here. What is it Mirage?" asked Goldbug.

"We're outnumbered and the Stunticons are here. We're going to need backup," said Mirage.

"Can you hold out longer…" interjected Ultra Magnus, but the line went dead. "Darn it, we lost him. Send in the Protectobots and the Aerialbots, Skids, and Tracks. We must get that energon."

"As you say, sir," answered Goldbug. A shuttle with the assorted Autobots took off for Trapezus.

Blitzwing converted to tank mode and tried to fight a withdrawal. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked backward carefully. Chase was the only Throttlebot with them at this point. The others were too wounded. Scourge and the Sweeps flew overhead to outflank the Autobots while the Seekers continued to drive them. Scourge and his men landed behind the Autobots and prepared to fire only to find shots coming at them. It was Mirage. Scourge directed his Sweeps to concentrate on the lone Autobot, but they again found themselves shot from behind.

Swerve chuckled, "Some people just don't like cake."

Pipes, Outback, and Tailgate joined in. The Sweeps had to retreat back to the Stunticons. The Autobots regrouped together. Sunstreaker still wasn't thrilled about the odds, but at least now he had four more. If they could get a couple more Throttlebots operational, then…Sunstreaker was awoken from his thoughts by the noises of a Combiner forming.

Menasor now charged through. He knocked Blitzwing away with ease and the other Autobots scattered. Except for Sunstreaker. He could not move fast enough. He waited to feel the plunge of Menasor's sword in his carapace. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and felt nothing. He looked up and discovered why. Sideswipe had thrown himself in front of the sword. He lay pierced and limp with the sword securely lodged in him.

Sunstreaker felt great pain in his spark. However he felt greater rage than pain. He rolled over and pelted Menasor with shots that did nothing to the combiner. The other Autobots thought he was nuts and could only watch as Menasor approached to add the yellow twin to the red one. As they watched the blasts bounce off of Menasor, suddenly one hit home and Menasor shuddered. It had been a bit higher in trajectory.

Defensor lowered his gun and prepared to rush Menasor with the blades of Blades acting like a shield. Menasor recovered and locked with him in combat. The two grappled while the Aerialbots flew overhead, dogfighting with the Seekers and Sweeps alike. Tracks and Skids tried to tend to the wounded as Blitzwing looked for the last Decepticon, Reflector.

Reflector followed his energon detector as a single robot. He was looking for some access to the core of the planet, some cave or something. He became aware of the second Autobot shuttle and knew the situation had turned from bad to worse. He split into three. Spectro and Spiro continued looking for the entrance while Viewfinder radioed the base.

"Viewfinder to base, come in," called Viewfinder.

"This is Soundwave," came the voice at the other end.

"Autobots have dropped Protectobots and Aerialbots. Assistance needed…Soundwave? Soundwave? It went dead," snorted Viewfinder. He moved to rejoin his other two comrades. Hopefully he had said enough.

"Viewfinder…Viewfinder…Galvatron, signal lost," rumbled Soundwave.

"I have no time for games. Send Abominus," ordered Galvatron.

"He'll need someone to pilot the ship, lord," mentioned Cyclonus.

"Let Triggerhappy escort him then and Quake to clear the way," answered Galvatron. "It's not like those Targetmasters are doing anything anyway."

On Earth, Optimus waited for Blaster to make contact again. It had distracted him from talking to Getaway about his potential problem. Getaway was making busy anyway. He had computed the distances of the planets Charr, Earth, and Cybertron and compared them to the planet Trapezus.

"Optimus, take a look at this," said Getaway. "Trapezus is equally distant from Charr, Cybertron, and Earth."

"That sounds fishy," said Optimus as he waited for Getaway to continue.

"If I throw Nebulos on the grid, it is also the same distance away. Someone wants us to be on that planet and wants us there in force. Now the question is who and why?" asked Getaway.

"Why not the Decepticons? They could have tried to ambush us with Menasor," suggested Blaster.

"I don't buy it. They should have had more troops there for that kind of ambush. No, someone else wants us on that planet and they want the Decepticons there too," answered Getaway.

"What about the Quints? We haven't heard from them for awhile," suggested Blaster.

"That makes some sense. If it is the Quintessons, then that planet could likely be a giant bomb. Kup told me about the Quintesson attempt to destroy Rodimus by blowing up their own planet," answered Optimus.

"If it is a bomb, we have to be careful who we send in, sir. Trying to find it will likely be a suicide mission if it fails," said Getaway.

"I think the soldier is already there. Only Mirage could pull this off with a fire fight going on at the same time. The question is how to we tell him?" asked Optimus.

"Someone has to cut their way in, better make it a Targetmaster," suggested Getaway.

"Blaster, contact Nebulos. Tell Spike and Cerebros that we have a favor to ask him," ordered Optimus.

Spike backed away from the communications console. He turned around. How could he ask anyone to do what Optimus wanted him to do. It was harder knowing that they needed a Targetmaster. That was Hot Rod, Kup, Blurr, Crosshairs, or Sureshot. He knew them all and all of them had been crucial to the liberation of Nebulos. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Hot Rod entered. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, Optimus says our boys are walking into a trap. He thinks Trapezus is a giant bomb. He can't get in touch with them and neither can we, because someone is jamming our communications. He needs to send in someone to find Mirage and tell him to try and disarm the bomb. The planet could blow at any time and any person we send will have to work hard and fast with Decepticons firing the whole way," said Spike.

"I'll go," came a voice from behind Hot Rod. It was Chromedome, the Headmaster.

"No go, Chromedome. This has to be a Targetmaster," answered Spike.

"Then there's only one choice to make. I'll…" started Hot Rod.

"No, you won't. Rod, you're too important. Let me go, I won't attract attention the way a former matrix bearer might," interrupted Sureshot, who had just come in.

"How is he getting there?" asked Hot Rod.

"We'll take the Maximus. My orders are stay out of range of any explosion though. Sureshot, when we get close enough, we'll send you via escape pod to the planet if it is still there," said Spike.

"I want to go," said Hot Rod firmly.

"Me too," added Chromedome.

"Agreed, but only Sureshot heads to the planet, understood?" ordered Spike. "Somebody go and tell Kup to take charge while we're gone."

Silverbolt felt pretty good about things, but he realized the sooner he stopped playing with the Seekers, the sooner that he could end the battle. He signaled the others and they formed Superion and gunned down Sunstorm with the first shot. Scourge considered pulling out when the saw something coming from behind where Menasor and Defensor were bashing each other into submission.

A roar and a purple breastplate emerged as Abominus leaped on to Superion. Superion did not have time to brace himself and the two went into a tumble. Behind him, a tank opened fire on Blitzwing and overpowered him in the exchange. Quake transformed immediately and used his two Targetmasters to pound Sunstreaker's and Mirage's position. He also blasted away at Tracks and Skids, forcing them to find cover and fire back. Scourge reorganized the remaining Sweeps and began to bombard the Autobots again.

A pod shot through the atmosphere and landed right in front of Quake, surprising the Targetmaster tank. Sureshot blew the pod, knocking Quake back and then Sureshot emerged and opened fire on Quake. Then he transformed into his car mode and bolted to Sunstreaker. He noted the wounded condition of most of the Autobots.

"Who are you?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Sureshot, from Nebulos. It's an honor, sir. Optimus sent me here with orders for Mirage," said Sureshot as he transformed. "Which one of you is Mirage?"

"I am," answered Mirage.

"What I am about to tell you may come as something of a shock. Optimus believes this planet has no energon. He thinks this has been an elaborate trap, and thinks all this planet is designed to do is to go boom. You're the only one who can sneak around to find the bomb and disarm it before it's too late," explained Sureshot.

"A bomb? Then that means we were here for nothing! Sideswipe died for nothing!" exclaimed Sunstreaker.

"And if we don't want to lose anymore then we have to get that bomb. Don't think this was a party I was dying to get into. Here, take this radiation detector. The false energon signal won't help, but any emissions from the bomb might be detectable," answered Sureshot.

"We better get started," said Mirage, taking the detector.

"See you later," replied Sureshot.

"No, you won't," said Mirage as he disappeared.

"What do we do now," asked a crestfallen Sunstreaker.

"Shoot and pray," answered Sureshot.

Getaway's fingers nimbly moved over the keyboard as he ran a second set of calculations. He was certain that he was on to something. Then he looked up at his display. There were the five planets in relative position to each other. The vectors that Getaway had plotted identified a sixth mark. It marked the only possible location of someone who was jamming radio traffic from all the other marks.

"Optimus, look at this. I think I know where the artist is," exclaimed Getaway.

"So 'they' are there. Any guess on who they are?" asked Optimus.

"No," answered Getaway.

"Then we'll have to chance. I'll take Sky Lynx to those coordinates. It could be that we can stop this from that end," answered Optimus.

"You want backup?" asked Blaster.

"No, if Sky Lynx and I can't handle it, then we'll high tail it out of there," answered Optimus. "Come on, Chip. This is going to take both of us."

Mirage dodged shot and shell as he managed to scan for unusual radiation. He did find a weak signal which led him to a rock. Mirage looked around carefully to see that he was not being watched and then pushed the rock aside and realized there was a hatch there. He opened the hatch and began descending down the stairwell.

At the bottom, Mirage continued to follow the trace of radiation. He transformed to speed down the long corridors and finally he reached the bottom. The chamber contained a centrifuge like area that was clearly connected to the much deeper core of the planet. Mirage was amazed, there was indeed a bomb in the planet. He had found it, now how did he disarm it? He got to work.

Sky Lynx approached the coordinates. He zoomed his optics on the object that he was approaching. It was not a planet and it was too small to be an asteroid. It was a space station or a large space warship.

"That's Scorponok," said Optimus with little emotion. "Zarak is behind this."

Optimus and Chip floated out of Sky Lynx and Optimus noted that Scorponok was adjusting its position. Scorponok transformed from strange spaceship base to large robot with Zarak forming the head piece. Large and menacing, Scorponok seemed to be smiling at Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, this is a pleasure. I had thought I would blow you up on an insignificant planet, but this is far more satisfying. Don't go anywhere. Just let me shoot you," announced Scorponok.

Optimus nodded at Chip. Chip transformed into an engine and plugged into Optimus' back. Sky Lynx opened his payload bay to reveal Optimus' glowing trailer. The trailer slowly elevated itself and then contorted itself into the super robot body. Optimus transformed into the square and then fit into the trailer and made the super head appear. Super Optimus Prime was back.

"That's cute, Optimus Prime, but I remember our encounter on Nebulos well. You had help then, but it is just you and me this time," commented Scorponok.

"I think you're wrong about that," said Super Optimus Prime.

Scorponok moved to attack. If he could simply catch Optimus, he could use his superior size to bash him into submission. Optimus merely raised two giant rifles and tried to aim for Scorponok's head. Scorponok was about to hit Optimus with a claw when he felt an explosion on his back near his engines.

"You forgot about the greatest threat of all, Sky Lynx!" jeered Sky Lynx as he quickly maneuvered away from Scorponok's tail. Scorponok realized he was in more danger than he thought. Even if he beat Optimus and Sky Lynx, there was a strong likelihood that he would be stuck with no rocket engines. Any avenging Autobots could find him and if they included Fortress Maximus, defeat him. Zarak summoned the other Hive Targetmaster members to the main deck. He would use their additional firepower to get away as Scorponok once again became a spaceship. Zarak went into the bridge and pushed a button.

"Let's see how you like this, Optimus Prime!" roared Zarak. He waited to detect the detonation.

Mirage released his cover. He would need his energy to figure out this bomb. He pulled the panel back and found two wires. There was a red wire and a blue wire. Which one to cut. He decided blue was too nice of a color and decided to cut the red wire. He raised a small blade when he was tackled by three smaller robots. They pummeled him. Finally they stopped and two restrained him while one looked at him mockingly.

"You thought you could steal the energon from us? Not so fast, my friend," taunted Viewfinder.

"There is no energon. I was trying to disarm a bomb," replied a weakened Mirage.

"A bomb? Don't make me laugh, Autobot," answered Viewfinder. The cylinder began to whine behind him.

"You don't think?" asked Spectro.

"You have doomed us all," answered Mirage with complete deadpan. The noise stopped and a massive explosion followed that swept heat and corruption toward Mirage and the elements of Reflector. From there the massive chain reaction destabilized the planet and tore it apart. Any Transformer who was not caught in the blast itself, was offlined by the debris. Planet Trapezus, much to the shock and horror of Fortress Maximus and Astrotrain, was no more.

Scorponok began his retreat once he had confirmation of the blast. Optimus took one more shot with one of his rifles and managed to burst the jamming radar. He quickly radioed to the planet. There was nothing. Optimus felt an uneasiness settle over him and through the Matrix he could suddenly feel a great emptiness suggesting the total loss of the Autobot task force. Optimus decoupled from the trailer and from Chip and bashed the side of the trailer three or four times.

"Optimus to Sky Lynx, take us home," said Optimus solemnly.

"Which one?" asked Sky Lynx.

"Earth," said Optimus.

Optimus and Chip boarded the Lynx. Optimus then radioed Spike on the Maximus. "Spike, this is Optimus. What happened?"

"Prime, I don't know. Sureshot landed as planned. The planet just exploded," said Spike.

"Pick up survivors and then deliver them to Earth. I will meet you there," answered Optimus Prime.

"What of Nebulos? Without Fortress, it's kind of naked," asked Spike.

"No, Scorponok will not bother you today. Neither will Galvatron, since he has to figure out what he lost today too. Just get the wounded to Metroplex as fast as you can do it," insisted Optimus.

Spike turned away. Cerebros transformed and Spike became the head. That way he could aid Hot Rod and Chromedome with the rescue operations. Each carried a radiation detector so that the mistakes that led to the almost live burial of Wheeljack would not be repeated.

Chromedome floated amongst the debris. He noted Astrotrain not far from him. The two ignored each other. Evidently even the Decepticon triple changer had been affected by the loss of his comrades. Chromedome found the wrecks of the Aerialbots. There was a lack of spark activity. He floated over to Silverbolt and ran the detector. There was something there. He also found faint activity from Air Raid and Slingshot. He tied the three chassis together. He scanned the Terrorcon remains near him and found no survivors. He brought the three Aerialbots back to the ship. It had been expensive, Superion was dead.

Hot Rod was doing something similar with the Protectobots. He was less lucky. Blades was in stasis but unresponsive. Streetwise also still had spark activity. However there were no such signs from the others. Hot Rod looked with a pained expression at First Aid. The pacifist had never wanted to fight. Now the fighting had killed him. Defensor was now done as well. He clutched Blades under one arm and Streetwise under another and floated back toward the Maximus. As he turned he saw another blip on his detector, Tracks. It was awkward, but Hot Rod recovered him too.

Cerebros was having a hard time with the scene. This was exactly the thing he had tried to avoid all these years. He started through the wreckage. There was little of the Throttlebots left, but Chase had some spark activity. He also found Outback functional on a low level and Pipes as well. He brought these back to the ship. He found Chromedome and Hot Rod waiting for him. Cerebros hooked up Pipes, Chase, Tracks, and Outback to life support. Their small size had been a detriment and they were in comas.

Silverbolt and the others had been part of Combiners and they made out a little better. Some long repair cycles would find them good as new. There was one more sweep to make. Chromedome and Hot Rod went out together. They found Sunstreaker, but he was gone. Then they found Menasor's sword. Amazingly, Sideswipe was not quite dead. They removed blade gingerly from his body, but his condition was much like Chase. Sureshot had not been so lucky and his Targetmaster partner was nowhere to be found. Chromedome grabbed Sideswipe and moved to return to the Maximus, unable to look at what might be a fellow Nebulan.

Hot Rod found one more Spark. He noted that Astrotrain's method of sifting through was different. Astrotrain had simply loaded every body in his payload bay, living Decepticon or not. Hot Rod pushed aside some debris that looked like a small robot. He brushed away a couple of other robots and found that those little robots had saved Mirage's spark chamber unwittingly. Hot Rod retrieved it and made it back to the Maximus. Of a task force of 25 Autobots, 15 were dead, five in comas, and five in fixable stasis.

The hospital scene in Metroplex was a lot more crowded and angry than it had been just a few hours earlier. Next to Wheeljack and Cliffjumper were now Streetwise, Blades, Silverbolt, Air Raid, and Slingshot. The intensive unit included Chase, Outback, Pipes, Sideswipe, Tracks, and Mirage. Optimus sat down next to Wheeljack's bed. His pained expression scared the engineer. Wheeljack knew what his leader was asking without asking. Could he find a way to save the Autobots in ICU? He did not know.

Streetwise moved. He was the first to regain consciousness. He shook his head, "I don't dig it."

Astrotrain landed at Charr and dumped the mass of Decepticon remains at Galvatron's feet. "The planet exploded. I don't know how or why."

"Soundwave, sort the living from the dead," ordered Galvatron.

Rumble and Frenzy went through the wrecks that Astrotrain had returned with. They produced a wounded Breakdown. They also found life signs in Scourge, Quake, Ramjet, and Dirge. They could produce no others.

"Well, there is only one good thing about this Autobot treachery," said Galvatron.

"That is?" asked Cyclonus.

"We have material now," answered Galvatron. "From the ashes of Menasor and Abominus and the others will rise a weapon to rule them all. We may have fallen for Autobot trickery today, but tomorrow we make ourselves so powerful that we will fear no trickery ever again.


End file.
